Memories Long Gone
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: Aizen decides that Ichigo will become one of his Espada. Can Ichigo stop this madman's plans? Or will he fall into the man's clutches? AizenIchi BoyXBoy/Yaoi/Graphic/Rated M!


Ohayo minnia-san! Kyuu-chan again and I'm here to write another AizenIchi. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: This is a YAOI fanfcition. No likey? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! AizenIchi BoyXBoy/Yaoi/Graphic/Rated M!

Summary: Aizen decides that Ichigo will become one of his Espada. Can Ichigo stop this madman's plans? Or will he fall into the man's clutches?

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

"_Imagination/Flashback"_

-666-

**Memories Long Gone**

Aizen's POV

Ever since as far back as I could remember, I knew I was a God among men. My whole life, I knew I would one day rule the world. From the time I was young, I learned how to manipulate hearts and minds, fake a smile to secure my enemies and eliminate threats to my existence. As soon as I entered Shinigami Academy, I was called a prodigy. A hard-working student and the 'Most Likey To Succeed', especially when they found out about my Shikai. They had no idea that I was soon to be the leader of the rebellion that would be Soul Society's downfall.

I quickly began to plan my enviable conquest of Soul Society, slowly moving through the ranks and before long, was a lieutenant of the 5th division. I knew from the moment I stepped foot in the 5th division barracks that Captain Shinji was extremely…wary of me, no matter how friendly I made myself to be, but that did not concern me. I was more interested in the Hōgyoku, an invention of that fool Urahara Kisuke, who had no idea what kind of power he held in his hands. Hollowfication, what an interesting and fascinating idea. The idea that you can combine Hollow powers and instincts with Shinigami arts and abilities opened new doors to me and brought me that much closer to being a God, but, soon it became apparent, I had to add him to my little experiment. Unfortunately he disappeared before I could take the orb from him and I had no choice, but to hold off on my plans.

Eventually I had, not only gotten rid of my enemies, but had gained some allies as well. Though I had doubts about Gin, and Kaname was only a puppet in the end, it still proved in my eyes that even weak-minded fools could see that I was clearly above them. Soon though I became a Captain with Kaname following not too far behind, leaving Gin to be my lieutenant. That's when my newest puppets came into play. Young Momo Hinamori and Kuchiki Rukia.

Though I did not know when I would use Rukia to my advantage, I knew she would be a key player in my little game. Time passed and Momo became my lieutenant after Gin became a Captain, though he would always be a subordinate in my eyes. That made it all the easier to start may gathering of hollows and make my palace in Hueco Mundo. That's when **he **appeared.

I had never really cared when Kurosaki Isshin had left the Soul Society. Though I couldn't help, but watch as he left Soul Society for the human world, losing his powers in the process, and married a human woman by the name of Masaki. I was there when she gave birth to little Ichigo, having a feeling that this one little boy would change everything. I was right. Years went by as I watched this child grow, watched as his Shinigami powers seemed to grow within him without any sign of stopping. By the time he was 15, he had the same amount of reiatsu as a vice captain. Not only that, but Ichigo grew beautifully under my watch, becoming a strong, independent teen after the horrible death of his mother.

After some time, I realized why I was so drawn to the young teen. His reiatsu seem to have no end to it and it opened even more doors for me to use. I knew right then and there that I had been given the final piece of my grand plan and it was time to move into action. The Kuchiki girl was to easy to manipulate and Ichigo reacted as I knew he would, taking her powers to protect the ones he loved. That's when I killed the Central 46 and began my plan to gain the Hōgyoku.

Urahara reacted by placing the orb in Rukia's gigai for safe keeping, which when time came for her execution, ended up in the palm of my hand. It was rather interesting to watch Ichigo try to save the girl after tapping into his own Shinigami powers, even if he had no true idea what was going on. I barely looked at his ragtag team of friends…until I saw Inoue Orihime. I could have cared less about the Quincy or the strange human boy. Inoue's powers, on the other hand, caught my interest much like Ichigo had all those years ago.

I decided then and there she would be a key player for when I decided to take Ichigo for my own. I'll admit, it was rather amusing watching the entire Gotei 13 running around like chickens with their heads cut off, but alas, it soon became time for my part in this little play. After showing my true colors to poor Momo and Toushiro, I decided enough was enough. I had already expected Ichigo to stop the execution and gain his bankai by our first meeting and I was not disappointed. True, it was probably rather cruel of me to nearly cut him in half, but I knew he'd survive.

After returning to Hueco Mundo with Kaname and Gin, we began the second phase of my plan. After sending Ulquiorra and Yammi to see how far Ichigo has grown, I was slightly disappointed. He was not progressing properly, and that would not do. After a little while of re-planning, I decided that Orihime's part in my little game was about to start. Ulquiorra was perfect for the job and, like I knew she would, she came without a fight.

Deciding to leave her on her own, I watched and waited for Ichigo to make his next move. Knowing Soul Society wouldn't do anything, I waited for him to come to me. Sure enough, with the help of Urahara, they entered my domain and it was time for the fun and games to begin.

-666-

A few hours later, Ulquiorra reported to me what was going on as I sat on my throne. Ichigo's friends had been captured and reunited with Inoue to be deposited of later, but Ichigo was currently fighting Nnoitra and from the looks of it, losing. I frowned at that, but decided to go and…'welcome' Ichigo to my humble home. I stood from my chair and looked at Ulquiorra, smirking.

"Come, Ulquiorra. I wish to see them for myself." I said and with a bow, he followed me out the door and into the sands of Hueco Mundo.

-666-

Ichigo's POV

I didn't know what to do. I had never in my wildest dreams thought that the Espada would be this strong, yet here I was, getting my ass kicked by Nnoitra. I cried out when I was sliced by two of his scythes in the side, flew sideways, and landed on my stomach, coughing up blood. My body was bleeding and bruised, my bankai outfit torn and ripped and my vision was going blurry. Inoue had taken away by the bastard's Fraccion and Chad had been left behind with an unconscious Grimmjow while I tried and failed to beat Nnoitra.

I groaned when the bastard grabbed the back of my jacket and lifted me up, so he could talk to me face to face. The only thing I had managed to accomplish is destroy his eyes patch and force him to go into his Resurrección, which I was beginning to realize was a REALLY bad idea. Fighting just one pair of arms was hard enough, but now he had three, which really sucked!

"Well, well! Not such a big talker now, are ya!" he taunted as he shook me a little, forcing me to tightened my grip on Zangetsu so it wouldn't fall.

"Hmmm, you really still think you can still protect your little buddies in that state?" he whispered cruelly and I shivered before I felt him toss me aside like a rag doll. I cried out when I landed, unable to get up.

"Hey, hey! At least try to put up a fight, even Nelliel put up a better fight then you! And she was in that pathetic form for such a long time!" Nnoitra cackled mockingly.

Hitting me like a ton of bricks, I turned my attention to Nel. She was still passed out in her child form from her valiant effort to put this bastard in his place. A fear took over me, an eerie question popped into my head, _"What would happen to her if I can't defeat Nnoitra?"_

"Don't worry, I won't kill her. That would be wasteful, don't cha think?" Nnoitra said with a smirk, reading the fear in my eyes.

"I think I'll make her into my slave. Sounds like fun, ne? But first I'll have to ask Szayel to get her out of that pathetic form, otherwise it won't be as fun," Nnoitra said with that disgusting smirk still plastered on his face.

Anger pulsing through my veins, my vision cleared and slowly got to my feet. I grasped Zangetsu with both hands, trying hard not to pass out. With a yell, I attacked, but I was so weak and Nnoitra knocked me away like a fly.

"Pathetic! Just plain pathetic!" he taunted as I got to my feet and stumbled.

I was about to attack him again when he froze, his eye widening at something he saw over my shoulder. I froze as well when I finally registered that someone was indeed behind me and not exactly someone I wanted to see. I slowly looked over my shoulder, staring with wide, horrified eyes at none other than Aizen Sousuke, the man responsible for everything that was happening. I felt my heart rate increase as I was taken over by a wave of righteous anger. I turned towards him, sword at the ready.

I dimly noticed Ulquiorra with his hand on his sword, ready to protect Aizen should I decide to attack. I heard a 'tsk' from behind me and looked quickly to see Nnoitra had changed back to his normal form and was glaring at Aizen, probably angry at him for disrupting our fight.

"Good evening, Kurosaki Ichigo. I do hope you'll forgive me for being unable to meet you when you arrived, but I was quite busy." Aizen said quite smugly, though he tried to come off as sincere.

"Busy kidnapping innocent people and planning to kill hundreds of others no doubt." I scowled and he chuckled, as if I was saying something funny.

"Not exactly, but good guess." he replied and I felt my anger rise, but I knew better than to attack him without thinking first.

Aizen was watching me, his eyes running over my tired and battered form with a hint of…something in his eyes. I didn't know what, but it had my nerves standing on end.

"Tell me, Kurosaki…why are you here?" he asked and I almost growled my annoyance.

"I'm here to stop you from killing everyone I care about and to save Inoue! Now where is she?" I yelled and Aizen's smirk widened.

"Well then, how about a deal, Kurosaki?" he asked and I stopped, my anger calmed as confusion took it's place.

"Deal? What kind of ploy are you up to now, Aizen?" I asked, lowering my sword a bit, but remaining cautious.

Aizen simply looked over my shoulder at Nnoitra and I heard him scoff before he left. Ulquiorra seemed to get the idea as well and bowed before leaving.

"It's simple. I promise to leave both your friends and your town alone if you promise to become one of my Espada." he said calmly, as if we were talking about the weather and not talking about handing over my life to him.

I froze, my mind screaming at me that it was the only way to stop him, but my pride and my heart told me not to trust him. I knew this was probably the only way to save everyone I loved, but I was scared to become one of his mindless pawns.

"NEVER! I refuse to be one of your pawns!" I yelled and with that, attacked, but just like before, he stopped me with the palm of his hand.

He wrapped his one hand around my blade and the other wrapped around my hands on the hilt, forcing me close and to look into his eyes. No longer was he smiling, but now he was looking at me like a cat looks at a mouse before eating it.

"Kurosaki, you must understand that there is no possible way for you or anyone else to stop me, correct? Then why would you reject the only thing that could save your friends and family from certain death?" he asked as if I were stupid and I snarled at him.

"Because I know you wouldn't keep your promise! I can't trust anything you say! The whole Soul Society believed in you and trusted you, and look what you did to them! Who the hell would believe a lying bastard like you? I don't need a stupid deal, I will save Inoue, my friends, my family, and Karakura with my own two hands!" I snapped back and he glared at me before he ripped Zangetsu from my hands and threw it to the side, keeping his one hand wrapped around my own and his other moved to my waist, trapping me against his body.

"Then I have no choice, but to do it by force then. I refuse to lose such a prize like yourself to the Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." he whispered in my ear and my eyes widened in horror before a soft buzzing noise started up in my head.

I could feel my body getting heavier and my eyes started to droop. I knew he had probably used a sleeping kido on me, but I couldn't fight it off like I had Rukia's binding kido that one time and pretty soon, my world went black.

-666-

Normal POV

Aizen looked down when he felt Ichigo lean against him and smirked. He adjusted the boy, so that he was carrying him bridal style. He looked over Ichigo's sleeping face and knew everything was going according to plan. He looked up briefly when Ulquiorra reappeared, waiting for orders.

"Grab Kurosaki's zanpukato and bring it to my rooms. I'll deal with it later. For now, tell all the Espada to appear in the meeting room and have Szayel bring in one of his operating tables. It's time for Kurosaki to join my ranks." he said and Ulquiorra bowed before grabbing the sword and disappearing.

Aizen looked down at Ichigo for another moment before returning to Las Noches. There he walked towards the meeting room and looked around. Most of his Espada were still alive, even Grimmjow. Only the 9th and 7th had been killed. Many of them looked interested when he came in carrying the young male and he noticed Grimmjow and Nnoitra staring at him with confusion, probably wondering what was going on.

He looked around and then, lay the boy down on the table he had Szayel bring before walking over to the end of the table and sitting down.

"You are probably all wondering why I have left Kurosaki Ichigo alive. It's quite simple actually. Today he is going to be joining my ranks as an Espada." he stated calmly and heard a few gasps and shouts around the table, mainly from Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"WHAT? Have you lost your mind, Aizen?" a still heavily injured Grimmjow yelled standing up, sounding almost pained while doing so. Aizen glared at him, making him go silent and sit back down.

"No, I have been planning this since the day he was born, and now the time has come. Not many of you know he is a Vaizard, which is the exact opposite of an Arrancar." he said after taking a sip of tea.

More mutters started up. They were all confused what that meant.

"So what? What does that have to do with anything?" Nnoitra demanded and Aizen smirked.

"It's simple. Much like how the Hōgyoku can destroy the barrier between Hollows and Shinigami, it can also change a Vaizard to an Arrancar and vice versa." Aizen said and they stared at him in silence, all trying to take it in.

"How is that possible?" Szayel asked as he leaned forward, his eyes greedy for more information.

"The Hōgyoku or Orb of Distortion is able to bend reality, changing it to the will of another. Only those it deems worthy can use it though, which means it's a very difficult thing to use and control. Since it has chosen me as it's Master, I am able to use it to it's full potential and that means I can use it to change Kurosaki from a Vaizard to an Arrancar with a simple thought." he answered.

"But why do you want him among our ranks, Aizen-sama?" Harribel asked and Nnoitra grinned.

"Yeah, the kid might be a bit stronger then Grimmjow and all, but he's still really weak. Hardly worth the trouble." Nnoitra said mockingly and Aizen responded to his comment with a piercing glare.

Grimmjow squirmed in his seat angrily, really wanting to tear Nnoitra apart for that jab, but knowing better to do so in this state.

"Despite what you think, Kurosaki Ichigo is still growing and that means his potential power is unknown. Seeing how much power he has now means he could be a threat in the future." Aizen said calmly and they all agreed.

With that, Aizen stood up and removed the Hōgyoku from his inner pocket as he walked over to the sleeping boy. They all watched as he moved to the boy's side and placed the Hōgyoku at his chest before it was absorbed. For a while, nothing had seemed to happen… But suddenly black, red and blue reiatsu exploded from the young boy's form as a scream ripped through the air, forcefully destroying the table he was laying on and bring many of the weaker Espada to their knees. Even Harribel, Stark, Ulquiorra and Baraggan were having trouble staying up right.

Aizen stood by his side, smirking as he watched the changes take place. It was extremely difficult to see through the thick reiatsu surrounding his body, but it was vaguely visible that Ichigo's body was going through hollowification and then rapidly changing into the body of an Arrancar. Soon it was over and the reiatsu stopped, allowing them to see what had happened. A few of them gasped. The boy looked nothing like he had before. He lay naked on the floor, curled slightly in a ball, but they could still see him.

He was paler than before and his hair had lengthened. It was still quite spiky on the top, but the softer, longer locks reached a length below his torso. There were lighter streaks among the bright orange hair of his, almost white in color, going through it. His body seemed a bit thinner, but a menacing power seemed to radiate from him like an aura. He had a hole in the center of his chest, but it seemed to me smaller and less prominent then most Arrancar had.

His mask fragment was above his right eye. It went from his brow line up to the top of his head. It didn't have much of a particular shape, the only prominent features were the thick red line running down the center mass of it and the broken horn attached on the side of it. Some of the looked at each other, not sure what had happened, but Aizen looked pleased. Gin walked over few where he had been standing by the door and bent down by him, looking him over with a grin.

"Rather cute lookin', ne Aizen-taicho?" Gin asked as he looked up at him and Aizen's smirk got wider.

"But, Aizen-sama, what about his memories?" Tousen asked and many of them nodded, thinking the same thing.

Aizen bent down and scooped Ichigo up into his arms. He looked over the handsome face and noticed three red streaks under his right eye, much like the streaks from his mask.

"I will take care of them when he awakes. The meeting is over." he stated and with that, he left.

-666-

Aizen smirked as he entered his rooms, his prize still slumbering like an innocent child. He knew the sleeping kido had broken and that the boy would awake soon, but that suited him just fine. His room was rather plain with a canopy bed covered in black sheets and a white comforter. There was a lounge with a glass coffee table, a white couch, a few chairs and a plush black rug. There were three doors, one leading to a closet, one to a bathroom and a double doorway leading to a balcony overlooking Hueco Mundo. It was simple, yet fit for a king.

He walked over and laid his newest servant down on the bed before sitting next to him, stroking the soft orange hair. He smirked when the boy subconsciously turned his head towards the petting and sighed, his eyes flicking open, still dazed and confused. Aizen looked at the newly changed eye color and couldn't help but be a little mesmerized. The iris of his eyes was now a dark amber in color. His previously warm, brown eyes now had a golden tint.

"Why hello, Kurosaki. How are you feeling?" he asked and he watched as the eyes widened and the confusion disappeared.

Ichigo snapped at attention after hearing Aizen's voice, his mind racing as he tried to move away. He silently cursed when he realized he could not move due to how exhausted he still was.

"Aizen! Where am I?" he demanded and Aizen sighed before grabbing a fist full of the hair he had just been petting and pulled him close to his face.

"I suggest, for one in your situation, you not demand things of me, Kurosaki. After all, I'm not the one laying naked on the enemy's bed." he said releasing the handful and Ichigo fell back, his face turning bright red in embarrassment.

Ichigo tried to move, squirming against the sheets, but he felt paralyzed and that enraged him. Finally he managed to push himself up. He glared at Aizen as he watched him struggle, that was until he noticed how different his hand looked. Slowly he looked at his arms and body, taking in all the changes. After a while, he looked at Aizen, eyes filled with tears and confusion.

"What the hell did you do TO ME?" Ichigo screamed hysterically.

Aizen watched the boy freak out, he looked like he was about to cry, but was holding them back because he didn't want to let the enemy have the pleasure of seeing his tears. Finally Aizen decided it was time and stood up, pulling out Kyōka Suigetsu as he did. Ichigo's head snapped up and he tensed, staring at the zanpukato in fear.

"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." Aizen whispered and Ichigo fell back on the bed, clenching his head and screaming in pain as Aizen's zanpukato forcefully destroyed his memories.

Aizen watched in interest as Ichigo tried to fight against his invasion, fighting much longer than anyone he had ever met until finally the screaming stopped and Ichigo lay silent, staring up at the ceiling with glazed over, tear-filled eyes. Aizen smirked as those eyes drooped closed and Ichigo passed out, a few tears slipping down his face. After a moment, Aizen sleuthed his zanpukato and walked around to the other side of the bed, moving the covers from under Ichigo's naked body to on top of him. After tucking him in, he placed his two finger on the boy's neck and a number '2' appeared. After making sure it looked ok, he turned and left. It was time to go see how his prisoners were doing.

-666-

Renji's POV

I was furious. No beyond furious, I was down right PISSED OFF! Not only had I been captured and chained up, but so had everyone else. Ishida looked annoyed, Chad looked worried, Rukia looked sad, and Orihime, who is not chained up, but tied to a chair, looked worried, hopeless, and confused. I wanted to comfort the young teen, but I doubt she would believe me if I told her everything was gonna be alright.

I mean, I wasn't even sure if we were ever gonna see anyone we loved ever again. A rather depressing thought, but a true thought none the less. Finally I heard someone coming and tensed up. Someone appeared right beyond the bar of our cell and my anger rose.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU JACKASS!" I roared at Aizen, who was smirking at us.

"My my, it seems you're even more unruly now than you were when I was captain and you wondered why I had you removed from my squad." Aizen replied and I found myself getting angrier.

"Sorry about that, but you know I was never the type to quietly obey authority like a sheep." I said as calmly as I possibly could at this point.

"Hmm, but is that trait really going to serve you well in this situation? Don't you care what happens to your friends? In particular, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen said maintaining his grin.

"Where is Ichigo? What have you done to him?" Rukia shouted from my right and I could feel Chad growling to my left.

"Don't worry I haven't hurt him. Why he's sleeping. He's had quite a…_rough_ day." Aizen said with a chuckle and I shivered in disgust, wondering what twisted, fucked up things he had done to my friend.

"Don't hurt Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said, her head bowed and everyone looked at her.

"_PLEASE! _I-I'll do ANYTHING! Just don't hurt him!" Orihime yelled looking up with tears in her eyes and it broke my heart to see such a young, happy girl suddenly look so broken.

"There is nothing more that you can do for me, Orihime." he replied and we all froze, staring at him like deer in headlights.

"W-What?" she whispered and he looked us over, smiling as if he had just won a great prize.

"You have already served your purpose. I brought you here to set the Soul Society in a panic and get rid of some of their Captains. To get to the Hōgyoku to become complete faster using your useful powers. And most importantly, to get Kurosaki Ichigo to come to me willingly. I knew his sense of loyalty would force him to save you and I used that to my advantage. Even as we speak, his memories of you, his friends and everyone he cared for are being destroyed. When he awakes, he will join my ranks as my newest Espada." Aizen stated and I could feel my throat close up, my heart stopped in shock.

"N-No! You're wrong! H-He can't!" Rukia screamed.

"You think so? It would be better for your sake if you would shut up, Kuchiki Rukia." Aizen said, his wide grin turning quickly into a narrow frown. Rukia quickly went quite, her eyes widening in fear.

"You have already fulfilled your role in my plan a long time ago, haven't you Kuchiki? You no longer have any use, you should just be grateful I let you live. On the verge of death from fighting just one Espada? And the weakest one at that. If I didn't let Orihime heal you, you would be dead by now. But I can't just let you die can I? After all you are Kurosaki's _precious_ friends." Aizen remarked with malice, causing Rukia's eyes to well up with tears.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again. I'll bring you down here myself and show you just what he has become." Aizen said with a mocking smile about to leave.

"Wait. You promised that if I came here you wouldn't hurt my friends, and if what you say about Kurosaki-kun is true, then you've gone beyond breaking that promise!" Orihime said firmly, lifting her head up and looking directly ay Aizen.

Her face had a few tear streaks on it, but there was no fear in her eyes.

"But I haven't hurt him. Besides I already have what I want, so your role is over, you are simply a prisoner now. Although you could still be of some use." Aizen said in a matter of fact way.

"I won't do as you please anymore. As long as you have Kurosaki-kun under your control, I will never listen to someone like you!" Orihime yelled with passion.

"Is that so? We'll see how long your defiant attitude lasts." Aizen said with a small chuckle as he turned and walked away, leaving us hanging there in silence.

We were all despairing, but Orihime's sudden words of strength gave us a little hope. Maybe we could still manage to get out of this mess.

-666-

Aizen's POV

I walked down the halls of my palace, feeling rather triumphant as I watched Arrancar bow to me as I pass. Soon I came to my room and opened the door, only to see Ichigo sitting up on my bed. He had obviously just awoken because he was still rubbing his eyes and looking around. His eyes landed on me and he tilted his head to the side, looking at me with such wide, confused eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked softly, his eyes never once leaving mine.

I smiled gently at him and he relaxed, trusting me despite not knowing who I was. I closed the door and walked over to him, his eyes watching me with interest as I sat down next to him.

"I'm so happy you're alright, Ichigo. I was so worried." I lied as I reached up and pet his hair.

"What do you mean? Who are you…who am I?" he asked, but moved closer to my hand, nuzzling against it.

"I am Aizen Sousuke and I am your creator. You are my servant, an Arrancar I created out of a Vasto Lorde I found dying in the sands of Hueco Mundo." I replied and he soaked in everything I said like a sponge.

"An…Arrancar? Hueco Mundo?" he asked, not knowing what they were.

"Hueco Mundo is a world were the hollows live and an Arrancar is a hollow that has gained Shinigami abilities. I gave you those abilities so that you may help me in my conquest of the Shinigami, the creatures who kill your kind for no reason." I continued to lie.

"I-I see…what is…my name?" he asked shyly and I smirked, making him blush.

"Ichigo, you are my precious Ichigo, my Segundo Espada. You are my most precious and loyal servant." I said, already planning how to get rid of Baraggan.

"Then why don't I remember what happened? W-Why don't I remember being a hollow! W-WHY DON'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?" Ichigo yelled starting to freak out in frustration, but I grabbed both his arms and held him as he began to hyperventilate and shake.

"Ichigo, Ichigo! You need to be calm, Ichigo. You were attacked while patrolling the western part of Hueco Mundo. They were supporters of the Shinigami and were trying to get rid of some of my top Espada before the war started. Grimmjow and Nnoitra managed to save you, but they managed to kill Zommari and Aaroniero, the 7th and 9th Espadas." I replied, pretending to look sad and he looked up at me, eyes wide.

"B-But why? What have we done to deserve this?" he whispered and I sighed, pulling him into my arms and rocking him, calming him down.

"They only think of you as mindless beasts whom they have to destroy. They don't care that you look like them or that you can think for yourselves. They just don't care." I replied and he whimpered, burying his face in my chest.

Soon enough, he fell asleep in my arms and I didn't have to hide my smirk anymore as I buried my face in his hair. He was easier to manipulate than I thought. I had expected a little more doubt, a little resistance, but no, his trusting nature accepted me and my lies without hesitation. I knew I would have a little bit of a problem getting rid of Baraggan, but it would be worth it when he was gone and Ichigo replaced him as my Segundo. With that, I placed Ichigo back under the covers and got up, I needed to talk to Gin.

I easily found Gin in the control room, playing to the corridors and confusing the servants. I chuckled as he cackled evilly, changing a few more before turning to me.

"Yo, Aizen-taicho, don' expect to see ya for a few more hours!" he said cheerfully and I smirked.

"Gin, I need your help with something." I said calmly and Gin cocked his head to the side, opening his eyes just a bit.

"Oh?~" he asked and I smirked.

"What do you think you can do about Baraggan and his Fraccion?" I asked and Gin replied with a villainous grin.

-666-

Ichigo's POV

The second I awoke after talking with Aizen-sama, I came face to face with a pale, black haired male. He looked somewhat familiar to me, but I still couldn't remember anything, so I simply shrugged and looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly and he bowed to me before standing up straight.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuarto Espada. Aizen-sama has sent me here with a change of clothes for you, Ichigo-sama." Ulquiorra replied and I nodded.

He walked over to a cart by the door and picked up a small pile of clothes before handing it to me. I also noticed a tray that was covered on there, though it was obviously food. Uncaring of my nudity, I got out of bed and got dressed in the clothes he gave me. The jacket was completely white with black trim and long sleeves with rips on the bottom. The zipper stopped at about halfway up my chest, showing quite a bit of skin that made me feel somewhat exposed, but it was better then being naked. It left the hole in my chest uncovered, and for some reason that made me uncomfortable. I didn't know why, I am a hollow and this is the proof of that. So why did it make me feel so unnerved?

There was a black obi that went under my jacket. The hakama were also white while my socks were black and the shoes white. A very plain outfit, but it was still clothes and I still felt better covered. I turned towards Ulquiorra when I was done.

"So how do I look?" I asked and Ulquiorra looked me over a few times.

"Very nice, Ichigo-sama. Now I have some breakfast here for you. Aizen-sama wants to see you after you're done. I'll be outside if you need me." Ulquiorra said and with a final bow, left.

Breakfast turned out to be a glass of juice, toast with jam, an apple and some waffles with butter and syrup. I ate it at the coffee table, eating ravenously and soon, I was done. After recovering the plate, I walked outside and sure enough, Ulquiorra was waiting for me. With a bow, he began to led me down the hall and to a rather large pair of black doors. There I saw a huge table with a bunch of people around it, including Ulquiorra, who had sat down in his chair after entering.

There was only one chair open to the right of Aizen-sama's chair. When we entered, Aizen had smiled and stood up, watching me with such caring eyes.

"My dear friends, I know for the past couples of days have been hectic with the death of Zommari and Aaroniero and the near death of our Segundo Espada. Now our dear Ichigo has returned and the murderers have been captured. Let us welcome him back with open arms." Aizen said and I felt a wave of happiness go through me when Aizen walked around the table and took my hand, leading me to my chair and helping me settle down.

Many of the Espada nodded to me and I nodded back. I felt somewhat at home here, surrounded by people like me. I looked around with some interest, noticing a few people that seemed familiar. I turned back to Aizen when he sat down and cleared his throat. With that, the meeting began.

-666-

A few hours later

After the meeting was over, Aizen asked Ichigo to stay behind. After Stark finally got up and left, Aizen turned to Ichigo and smiled pleasantly.

"I see you're still rather nervous. Are you alright?" Aizen asked and Ichigo looked at his lap, biting his bottom lip.

"I…you never told me how I lost my memories." Ichigo said rubbing his hands together and Aizen sighed.

"Quite honestly, I'm not exactly sure how they did it, but after Grimmjow brought you back, we had Szayel look you over and he find some dust on your clothes and hair. We think it might have been from some sort machine they used to erase them. I wish we knew what it was, but we couldn't find the device after searching them and they refused to talk…I wish there was a way to get them back, but…" Aizen trailed off and Ichigo looked away, tears in his eyes.

"I-I see…" Ichigo said still doubtful and Aizen reached out and pet the orange strands.

"Come, it's late and you're probably still tired after all that has happened." Aizen said and they both stood up and left, Aizen leading him back to his rooms.

"For now, I think it's a good idea for you to have a Fraccion by your side at all times. I know you don't remember having one and you never had one before, but I don't want someone to try and take advantage of you in your weakened state." Aizen stated as they sat down in his lounge.

Ichigo sat on the couch beside Aizen and looked at him in confusion. He wasn't sure was a Fraccion was, but he didn't think he'd like it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Aizen called for them to 'Come in'. The second the door opened, Ichigo's eyes met that of a young girl. She was rather strange looking, especially her hair.

Most of it was black, but the two bangs on the sides of her face were red. Her eyes were red and her skin was tan. She had a white and black trimmed top with long sleeves and stopped above her belly button. Her hakama were white and the obi was red. At her side was a short zanpukato.

He noticed a '13' on the back of her right hand and her hole was on the top left side of her stomach. Her hollow mask was a pair of white and black wolf-like ears on the top of her head. She bowed rather low at the waist, only straightening when Aizen told her to.

"Ichigo, this is Zarame Hari. She is the Trece Arrancar. Until you are able to find your way around, she will be watching over you." Aizen said and Hari smiled at Ichigo, who faintly smiled back.

"Are you sure I need a monitor?" Ichigo asked as Hari bowed and left to stand outside with Ulquiorra.

"Yes, in fact I insist." Aizen said a bit forcefully and Ichigo nodded in slight fear.

The rest of the night was spent talking about Aizen's plans and how they were going to try and get Ichigo to re-learn what he had forgotten. Despite what Aizen thought, Ichigo turned out to be a rather interesting and amusing conversationalist. Finally Aizen noticed Ichigo's eyes were beginning to droop.

"I do think it's time for bed. Hari will escort you to your room. I will see you tomorrow." Aizen said standing up and Ichigo bowed before he left.

Hari smiled when she saw him and was eager to escort him to his room. She was a rather talkative one he noted. But instead of finding it annoying, he found it funny, especially when she went off on how annoying most of the lower Arrancar were. Her presence reassured him more, she made him feel a little more at home in a strange place that he didn't remember. She also talked about her best friend, the new 7th Espada, Ayame.

She went on about how proud she was of her. Ichigo had just met her in the meeting. She was the only Espada that greeted him kindly. Although she was fairly kind to everyone, even the 6th Espada, if not especially to him. The 6th was the exact opposite of 7th to Ichigo, he had felt very intimidated by him. He seemed to be angry with him for some reason.

Ichigo remembered they had called him Grimmjow, he made a mental not to be careful around him. But never the less Ichigo had a good impression of the new 7th. He felt like she would understand him more then the others, she being a new Espada and he having lost his memories. But Hari and Ayame were about the only people that made him feel safe in this place. As the two Arrancar went down the seemingly never ending hallways, Ichigo began to wonder to himself about multiple things.

Like, why did all of the Espada that supposedly knew him not act concerned or even normally around him? They all seemed to stare at him with intrigue, indifference, or irritation. No matter what he said, Aizen seemed very suspicious to Ichigo. His story just didn't seem to add up. But Ichigo knew that Aizen wasn't a figure he could defy.

"Ichi-sama? Are you listening?" Hari said slightly pouting.

"Sorry, I missed that last part." Ichigo said with a small chuckle.

"Geez, well it's not that important, but we've reach you room, Ichi-sama." Hari said with a grin.

"Thank you, Hari. I can tell you're going to be a good Fraccion." Ichigo said with a warm smile.

"N-no problem! I-I'm just doing my duty. T-thank you for that kind words, Ichi-sama." Hari stuttered stiffly, her cheek flushing a light pink.

Ichigo let out a small laugh at her adorable reaction.

"Good night Hari. See you tomorrow." Ichigo said opening the door to his room and stepping in the door frame.

"Good night Ichi-sama. I'm looking forward to serving you! See ya tomorrow!" Hari said with a grin, her cheeks still a little rosy, then dashing down the hallway energetically.

Soon after he entered the room and shut the door behind himself. He was in the room he now could call his own, which looked a lot like Aizen's, only smaller and with a full mirror next to the bed. After stripping out of his jacket, he looked in the mirror for the first time, taking in everything. Slowly he reached up and traced the '2' on his neck before climbing in bed and falling asleep.

-666-

The Next Day

Grimmjow's POV

I was furious. Aizen had taken my rival and turned him into some sort of…PET! I mean, from the moment I had seen Kurosaki Ichigo, I knew he would be my rival. He would be the one to make me stronger and help me get to the top. I knew it was the same for him. He wanted to get stronger, he needed to protect and I understood that.

Now, I didn't know what to do. This Kurosaki was so different from the hard-headed jackass I knew. He looked so…different. He listened to Aizen's plans like he was preaching the bible or something. The way he got all wide-eyed and shit just rubbed me the wrong way and I was more than happy to leave when yesterday's meeting was over.

Not only that, but the two newbies were starting to bug me too. They were introduced at yesterday's meeting. The one replacing Aaroniero was a tall, green haired male with purple eyes and dark skin, his hole with in the middle of his palm and his mask was a little star on the left side of his forehead. He wore a rather revealing outfit that made me sick. He acted like he was the cream of the crop and it annoyed me.

The new 7th I really didn't have much of a problem with, it was just…well... She made me a little nervous around her. It annoyed me that I didn't know why. It wasn't that I was intimidated by her, she's a rank lower then me. We didn't get along very badly, in fact, I found myself getting along fine with her. We even walked out together after the meeting, talking with each other about strategy vs. instinct in battle. There was a suddenly knock at the door. Being it deep thought the noise startled me a little. I jumped out of bed and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me Grimmjow, Ayame." a soft, familiar voice said.

It was the new 7th. Speak of the devil.

"It's open, come in." I said sitting down on my bed. The door opened slowly, light creeping into my dimly lit room. She entered the room and gently shutting the door behind her. She stood in front of me. I couldn't help, but stare a little. She had long, dusty blue hair, with bright gem tone blue eyes, and a rather…busty figure.

Her hollow hole was in her right shoulder and her mask fragment was a in a crescent moon shape with two row of bone joints hanging down from it, almost like a hairpin, on the right side of her head. She wore a kimono style outfit with detached sleeves. She was very pretty. Is that what's making me nervous? But I wonder why I only feel like this with her? Harribel and Nelliel are quite pretty too, but I don't feel like this around them.

"So what did you want Ayame?" I asked snapping out of my brief trance, feeling my face flush a little.

"Ah, well I just wanted to talk to you if that's okay." she said meekly.

"Is that all? It's fine, have a seat." I said with a small grin. She sat on the edge of my bed, not too far from me. I could see a bit on the 7 on her left shoulder blade, her hair streaming over the rest of it. She was quiet for a few seconds.

"I was just wondering if you were alright… You don't seem as energetic as usual. It's not like you to stay in your room quietly…" she said a light pink blush developing on her face.

"Huh? I guess so, I have had some things on my mind. But how'd you know? You haven't know me that long." I said with a chuckle, amazed at how she picked up on my feelings.

"Ahh well… I have known you for a while, but I guess it's obvious you don't know me." she said with her blush getting a little darker.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Well, when I a lower number, I always admired the Espada. I always wanted to become one. I especially admired you, Grimmjow. You always worked so hard to rise in the ranks, so you could say I watched you to give myself some strength to become better." Ayame said with a smile, her cheeks a deep red at this point.

"Is that so? Well you've come a long way." I said with a grin, ruffling her hair. We both laughed.

"That's too true. I can hardly believe I'm the Séptima Espada." Ayame said with a bright smile.

"Ah, so what was your previous number?" I asked curiously.

"T-that! I'm not telling you!" Ayame said embarrassed. We both laughed for a while, then it got quiet. The mood became a little heavier.

"Your troubles, they have to do with the new 2nd rank, Kurosaki, don't they?" she asked me her face having a worried look upon it now.

"Am I that easy to read? You're right on point." I said with an awkward chuckle. The room fell silent for a few seconds. She gave me a look like she really want to hear me out. I sighed and then began to explain the situation.

"Hmm, so he was your rival and he's changed since he's become an Arrancar… That's tough. But you could look at this way. Now you two can become friends." Ayame said smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said with genuine confusion.

"Well to me, it seems like before you really respected him and hated that he's changed. He might be a little different now because of Aizen-sama erasing his memories, but I'm sure once he gets use to this place, you'll see his old personality come out again. Even his abilities might be different, but won't that make it more fun to spar against him? Now that your not enemies, you can fight him any time you want. So why not become friends? You'll never know it you don't try." Ayame suggested.

What an optimistic perspective. I always wanted to beat him. He does seem stronger now… It might be even better to beat him the way he is now. I dunno about that becoming friend part though…

"Well you might be right. I'll do my best to put up with him." I said, still being a little stubborn.

"That's great!" Ayame said with a big smile.

"Well I guess I'll get going then." she said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Ah! And tell the 9th to shut his trap! He's getting on my nerves!" I yelled.

"I will, no promise it will work though." she said with a chuckle. She was just in front of the door, beginning to open it.

"Ayame?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" she responded, turning around and facing me.

"Thanks." I said coyly.

"You're welcome. I'll listen to your problems any time." Ayame said with a smile, closing the door behind herself.

I felt myself blush a little. She's right there's no reason to be sulking around like this.

-666-

Ulquiorra's POV

I didn't really know what to think. When Aizen-sama had told me of his plans, I was…unsure. I didn't care much for the boy at first, but I had to admit, after his change, he was rather…interesting. The way he carried himself was like an unsure child, but the aura of power radiating from him said something different. I knew that even if Baraggan was still alive, he never would have been able to deal with this new Kurosaki. It was…strange, but I got used to it quickly, after all, it looked like he was gonna be around for a while.

-666-

Stark's POV

When Aizen-sama told us that he had killed Baraggan and replaced him with the Vaizard kid, I really didn't care much. Baraggan was annoying and his Fraccion were even worse. He had pretty much been hated by everyone and no one had any objections to his death or replacing him with the kid. Aizen-sama had pretty much told us that if anyone were to say ANYTHING to Ichigo about Baraggan, he'd get rid of us himself. I just hope this kid gonna let me get some more sleep.

-666-

Normal POV

The next few days were tough for Ichigo. Between relearning where everything is and re-meeting everyone, he was very busy. It was one day he noticed he didn't have a zanpukato. After asking Aizen, he was told that Aizen was too worried for his safety to give it back to him right then, so he mostly practiced kido, sonido and his hollow techniques. Yet despite all his training, Aizen insisted that Ichigo spent a sizable amount of time with him. But he had gotten closer to the other Arrancar also.

He always confided in in Hari. They become like best friends. Ayame was also a good friend too. She helped not only with his training, but also with getting more familiar with the other Espada. She had even gotten the stubborn Grimmjow to talk with him.

Eventually Grimmjow had been convinced to help with Ichigo's training and the two had become closer. Although he was still too stubborn to admit they were friends. Ichigo had slowly began to be more accepted by the Espada, even though some still did not care much for him.

Even with all the time that had passed Ichigo was still very unsure of how to feel about Aizen. Aizen had been very good to him, even taking him under his wing. But yet there was a feeling deep down he couldn't shake. He just felt like he still couldn't trust Aizen. He still hadn't given him much of an explanation for what happened the day he had lost his memory.

He was also very reluctant to tell Ichigo much about the time before he had lost his memory. Even the other Espada wouldn't talk to him about that time. He was also suspicious of the fact Aizen only let him see the prisoners, who had supposedly erased his memories once. It was very brief. They could not speak to Ichigo at all.

He had looked at them all but had not felt any malicious intent from even one. In fact they looked very sad when they saw him. The two girls even began to cry upon seeing him. After this experience, Ichigo held a heavy heart. Could these really be the people that slaughtered our comrades?

Could they really be the people who took away all of my precious memories? Something about their sullen faces moved Ichigo. In his mind, the doubts grew stronger. But upon asking Aizen about the captives, his only answer was to not concern yourself with such matters. You are safe now with us.

Those words were strong. Like an autumn leaf in the current of river, he could not help, but he swept away by the comforting words. Even when he was doubtful that he could believe them, he did not fight against the flow.

-666-

A few days later

Aizen looked up when someone knocked on his study door. With a quick "Come in", Ichigo entered the room, looking rather nervous.

"Ichigo, what's the matter?" Aizen said, he could immediately tell something was wrong.

"A-Aizen-sama…a few hours ago, I overheard some Arrancar talking about a man named Baraggan. They started saying how they couldn't believe he had been replaced by me…who is Baraggan?" Ichigo asked looking at his feet, never seeing the slight narrow of his eyes.

"Baraggan is the man you fought for your position. He was originally the King of Hueco Mundo, but after I appeared, he became my Segundo Espada. You fought him for his position after you were created and won. He had many Fraccion on his side, so there is a possibility that a few of them are still around." Aizen explained and Ichigo let out a thin smile before thanking him and leaving for his lessons.

Aizen leaned back in his chair, it seemed he still had a few bugs to clean out.

-666-

After Ichigo had left the room he had let out a small sigh. Baraggan still lingered on his mind. He wondered to himself if he had really defeated such powerful sounding person. It might have been a possibility, but he felt like with his current strength it was impossible. Had losing all of his memories really cause him to become so much more vulnerable?

He wondered just how powerful he was before. Ichigo also pondered, if this was quite a while before he had lost his memories, why were there still followers of Baraggan left? If Aizen was able to neutralize such a powerful Espada quickly, wouldn't it be easy to rid himself of the lower rank Espada? Surely, some of them would quit following Baraggan in order to preserve their lives, but yet why were they still here? The questions piled in his head, but yet there were no answers. It frustrated Ichigo greatly, but yet he could not bring himself to voice his concerns to Aizen.

-666-

"Ichigo, can you come here a moment?" Aizen called when he entered the boy's room.

It had been a month since Ichigo had lost his memories and he had progressed enough for Aizen to start his real plan. Ichigo, who had been looking off his balcony, reentered the room and smiled at him. He noticed that Aizen-sama was holding a zanpukato in hand and he was confused as to why it was there.

"Aizen-sama?" he asked confused and Aizen smiled at him.

"After you were brought back, I decided to take your zanpukato for your own safety. I am now returning it to you." he said handing the boy the zanpukato.

Ichigo took it in his hands and looked it over. The sleuth was black with gold along the top and the sword itself was rather short, somewhat like Hari's and Gin's. The hilt was in the shape of a eight pointed star and the handle was silver. A very beautiful zanpukato indeed.

"What's its name?" he asked looking it over and Aizen chuckled.

"I can't tell you, you are going to have to relearn that on your own." he replied and Ichigo pouted.

"Don't worry, I will help you, no matter how long it takes." Aizen said as he reached up and pet his hair off to the side.

Ichigo turned his head slightly away, feeling a little uncomfortable. What happened next shocked Ichigo and made unsure of what to do. Aizen placed his hand on the back of Ichigo's head and quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead. Ichigo leaned away in shock, but found himself unable to run away due to Aizen's overpowering presence.

"When you first woke up and I knew you had no memories, I longed for the day they returned. I longed to hold you in my arms again, to kiss you like there is no tomorrow, but I feared scaring you away, so I held myself back. But now I know there might be a chance you will never get them back, so I have decided to try something new. Instead of trying to get your mind to remember, I wish to try and get your body to remember." Aizen said and Ichigo began to sweat from nervousness.

"W-we were… l-lovers?" Ichigo asked with shock and Aizen pulled back a little, with serious look in his eyes.

"Yes… In your current state, it might be hard to believe. But I am serious." Aizen said firmly looking into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo took a few steps back. He slowly retreated slowly to the coffee table were he placed the zanpukato and stopped in his tracks, just standing there, facing away from Aizen.

"I-I don't know what to say. I've trusted you on everything you've said up until now… But this I don't think I can believe…" Ichigo said in a small voice over flowing confusion, unaware of the approaching Aizen, his eyes filled with lust.

He went behind Ichigo and embraced him.

"H-hey what are you-" Ichigo began to say, but Aizen's strong voice cut him off.

"Ichigo, believe in me." Aizen spoke, the words that affected Ichigo so, in a deep soothing tone.

Ichigo felt the strength in his body leave him. There was nothing he could do to resist anymore. He found himself even unable to utter any words. Aizen had turned Ichigo around to face him. Aizen place his hand over Ichigo's jaw line. His grip wasn't strong, but Ichigo could not turn his face away. Aizen stared into the eyes of the bewildered young Arrancar. His glance was not cold or menacing as it usually was, but the passion and lust that was clearly visible, but to Ichigo, this look now felt far more threatening. He felt as though those eyes told him there was no way to escape. A pit grew in Ichigo's stomach, now turning over with fear and uncertainty.

Their eyes were locked, and just as quickly, Aizen leaned in for a kiss. The kiss started out innocent and slow, but turned into one of passion and lust. Ichigo, still in a state of shock, stood there limply as Aizen pulled him closer. Aizen's body could no longer contain the lust he had held in for so long. Air soon became necessary and Ichigo pulled away, coughing from the lack of air from the long, passionate kiss Aizen had given him.

Ichigo's face was flushed from the embarrassing nature of what he had experienced and his eyes had lost the light in them. Were as Aizen was only slightly panting. Aizen smirked at him and the blush got deeper.

"I know you are still confused about everything, but…I missed this so much." Aizen lied smoothly and Ichigo put his hands over his face and had fallen to his knees, feeling overwhelming embarrassment.

Aizen put his arms around the curled up boy and carried him the short distance to the large bed. He laid Ichigo down on back, his arms flopped to his side. Aizen has gotten onto of him, looming over the very still boy. His face was still a bright red and his eyes seemed as though they were blind. Aizen thought to himself how cute Ichigo looked now. He stroked the long beautiful orange stands stream across the white sheets, the contrast was quite stunning. Aizen soon removed his hands from Ichigo's hair and begin to undo his own jacket and the shirt underneath.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, my dear Ichigo." Aizen said eagerly and with that, all talking was over.

Aizen sat Ichigo up and slowly removed Ichigo's long jacket. His fingers brushed against Ichigo's shoulders and arms as he slid Ichigo arms gently out of the sleeves. His finger caressed Ichigo's smooth chest, he lingered over the hole in it, tracing the edge of it. Ichigo's eyes shut and he let out a small whimper. Although aesthetically, the hole in his precious Ichigo's chest did not please him, but the reaction Ichigo had just had did. Soon Aizen has removed both their bottoms and clothes went flying overboard. Both were as naked as the day they were born. Ichigo had not moved, his mind was a blank. He no longer knew what to do or even what he wanted to do. Aizen smirk and took Ichigo's hand.

"You may touch me too, Ichigo." Aizen said placing the hand he had took upon his on chest.

Ichigo looked up the soft, but tan skin, his hand slid down Aizen's chest sliding down brushing again his nipple and then stopping at his waist. He was slightly mesmerized by Aizen's welled toned muscles. He looked so sturdy and strong to Ichigo. Aizen had a pleased look on his face. He reached down and traced Ichigo's soft pink lips with his fingers. Instantaneously, Ichigo felt himself be pinned to the bed as Aizen smashed their mouths together. He quickly pulled away and began to lick and suck on the boy's jaw, ear and neck. He stopped at the shoulder and bit down, forcing a cry from his lover.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Aizen asked when he pulled back, seeing the boy panting uncontrollably.

"Hah ha! H-Hai, A-AH! Aizen-sama!" Ichigo replied instinctively with a nod, feeling a shocking sensation down his body from the love bite.

Aizen chuckled as he moved to Ichigo's nipple and began to roughly lick and suck on it, watching every expression that came across his face as he switched between them. With that, he moved down to the boy's navel and began to swirl his tongue around it, forcing cries of the boy under him.

"P-PLEASE! A-Aizen-sama!" Ichigo cried and he chuckled against the male's hipbone before biting into it.

"Sousuke, Ichigo, call me Sousuke." he commanded and the boy let out a tiny mew.

"S-Sousuke!" he cried out as the man flipped him over, completely ignoring his now hard erection.

Aizen leaned over the boy's body and grinned when he cried out when he grounded his hips against the boy's ass. He knew that for Ichigo's first time, he would have to be careful, but a part of him just wanted to thrust in and claim the boy for his own. He took three fingers and put them in Ichigo's mouth with a command to 'Suck'. The boy quickly wetted them, getting them nice and moist. With an impatient sound, he pulled them out and push two in right away.

"AH! Hah ha ha AH!" Ichigo cried as the fingers moved in and out without a care.

"Ichigo, your body has become so tight." Aizen lied and Ichigo looked at him over his shoulder, drool dripping down his cheek.

Aizen moved down so he could kiss, lick and suck on the boy's back and backbone, causing Ichigo to cry out at the gentleness compared to the rough strokes inside him. The room began to heat up and Ichigo gripped the covers under him, tearing them with his nails. Quickly pushing in the third finger, he moved them around a few times before a scream of pleasure escaped Ichigo's throat. With an evil grin, he ripped them out and flipped him over onto his back, making Ichigo come face to face with his hard cock. Ichigo looked up at him, confused.

"Open you mouth Ichigo, unless you want me to thrust in you dry?" Aizen said and his eyes widened as his blush got deeper.

With a moan, he opened his mouth and took the head in, licking and sucking on it like an ice cream. He licked up all the pre-come before trying to take the entire thing into his mouth, choking himself. He quickly pulled back with a cough, only to be flipped back over onto his stomach. With that, Aizen pressed against his rosette.

"Let me in, Ichigo." he said and Ichigo forced his body to relax as Aizen pushed in.

He took in slow, knowing not to permanently damage his prize. Ichigo let out a soft cry when he was finally in and with that, he waited. Ichigo was in such pain, but he knew if Aizen-sama moved, it wouldn't hurt anymore.

"S-SOUSUKE! MOVE!" he whined and with that, the fun began.

The first few thrusts still hurt, but with one slight movement, Ichigo felt pleasure and soon they were going at it like rabbits. Eventually Aizen got tired of the position and when he pulled out, flipped Ichigo over and slammed back in. Ichigo screamed out in pain and pleasure and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. With one huge thrust, Ichigo came, but Aizen was far from done and continued to use the young male's body for his own pleasure. Soon Ichigo was hard again and they went to town.

It seemed like hours to Ichigo as the pleasure and pain mixed together. The warm, full feeling of being connected to Aizen in a way both scared him and comforted him. He could no longer think about if what he was doing was right or wrong. If it was something he hated or something he loved. If he wished it or not. Aizen had completely dominated him to the point the many questions and doubts escaped him, leaving his mind blank, filled only with the pleasure. He let out another sharp cry.

Eventually it became to much for the both of them and they both came. They lay like that for a while, Ichigo was wreck, but Aizen was only panting, not a hair out of place. Eventually he got himself together and pulled away, listening as Ichigo let out a panting died down to a softer breathing. He got up and got a wash cloth to clean them both up with. After finishing the cleaning, he threw the towel over his shoulder and helped a tired Ichigo into bed before crawling in himself. Ichigo lay there motionless, his eyes slowly closing and he fell asleep. Aizen put his arm around Ichigo and stayed awake, watching as Ichigo slept and smirked, already planning on having his way with Ichigo again soon.

"_Everything according to plan."_ he thought.

-666-

Outside the door

Hari and Ulquiorra stood outside the door, listening unwillingly as the cries from inside died down. Hari blushed, but giggled like an idiot, while Ulquiorra looked unaffected. Hari's blush only got deeper with every cry from the room. Ayame came passing down the hall spotting Hari and Ulquiorra on guard. She stopped by to chat with them.

"Hey! What's up you two? Ara?~ Why's your face so red, Hari?" Ayame said curiously, unaware of the current situation behind the door the were guarding.

"Shhhhhhh!" Hari said with a loud whisper. Ayame was puzzled, but still complied.

A sharp moan came from the two inside the room. Ayame's faced turned red, as she immediately understood what was happening.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Hari asked when it died down and the two nodded.

"You know, I'm glad I didn't bring Grimmjow with me when I came here." Ayame said with a small sigh as they had gotten further down the hall. Hari looked at her with a little confusion.

"His brain might have shut down trying to comprehend that." Ayame said as the two girls let out small chuckles.

"Oh? He's surprisingly innocent, isn't he, sempai? I would have thought he be the type to make that type to make a move on ya." Hari said teasingly, lightly elbowing Ayame in the side.

"H-Hari! Don't say that kind of thing in front of Ulquiorra!" Ayame said her face turning a bright red.

"I do not mind." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"U-Ulquiorra." both girls said, their faces turning cherry red. The two let out more laughter and Ulquiorra had formed a small smile on his face.

As they walked further away, they heard a loud moan from Ichigo echo through the hall way and, with that ,the three's walking quickly sped up.

_The End_

-666-

Wow…..this came out really good! I'm so happy! Hope you all like! Ja ne~


End file.
